


Wabi-sabi

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gunshot Wounds, Light Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: After a fight against armed men, you get badly hurt.





	Wabi-sabi

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't check it at all before posting it, so sorry for any mistakes in the text!

 

"A-alright," you grunted, almost squeezing your eyes shut as you focused on the several men in the mall. "I'm in position," you said. "I am too," Natasha reported through the earpiece. You held the whip in your right hand, as your other was placed firmly on the ground. 

"Me too," Sam commented, and slowly, the others poured in with their confirmations. 

"Night Owl, are you ready?" Steve asked, and you pressed your lips together firmly. "Yes." 

"Count to ten, and then you will enact the plan. The rest will follow as soon as she is on the ground. Understood?" 

"Roger that," Clint said, and there were soft chuckles. "Very funny, Clint," Steve said, and from your spot, you could see him rolling his eyes. 

 

You dropped from the ceiling, doing a double flip, and landing on the ground gracefully. With a hard bang, you let your whip come down on the stone floor, grabbing the attention of the … muggers? What were they anyways? 

You smiled, and without any further ado, slung your whip towards one of the men. The iron whip wrapped itself around the man, and he screamed out in pain as you pulled the whip back, and sent the man flying through the mall. He landed on the ground with a sick crunch, and you twirled, letting your whip wrap itself around another one. 

As you kept lashing your whip, Natasha jumped from the balustrade on the third floor, landing behind you, and Steve's shield was swung through the group of men, taking a few out. Clint was already shooting a few arrows, and Sam shot up in the air, taking two men with him. 

It wasn't a very difficult mission, and that was why you'd left most of the Avengers at home in the Compound, where you'd been situated after Thanos' snap was reversed. 

 

A few gunshots were fired, and you ducked, avoiding the bullets with precision. "They're armed," you said, and no one answered, too busy with their own thing. You gritted your teeth, and looked up, scanning the building. The bullets came from above, which meant they'd had a few people up there too. 

You found the two men soon enough, hidden behind a few toppled tables. They weren't firing anymore, but that didn't mean they wouldn't fire at all. 

You looked at the scene. Most of the men were taken out, and you figured that Sam, Natasha, Steve and Clint could handle them while you handled the guns. 

 

Once you reached the floor they were on, you approached them carefully, with your whip carefully stashed away in a pocket. You wouldn't need it here, you were sure of that. 

"Y/N?" Clint asked in your ear, but you didn't answer, because you'd give away your position. 

"Y/N is taking out a few others, Hawkeye," Steve said, "focus on your own thing." 

After that, there were no more sounds. 

You stepped out, visible, and coughed. The two men with guns looked up, clearly surprised. "Y'know, you have to be a bit more subtle, I think," you said kindly, "if you don't want to get caught." Without waiting for an answer, you surged towards them. You hit one on his jaw, and the other on his temple, knocking the last one out. He fell to the ground, and you turned around, just in time to block the muscled arm of the other man. He grunted. 

You blocked another punch, and tried to kick him in the stomach, but he pushed your leg away. You bit your lip, as you were forced backwards. 

You tried another punch, and another, slowly forcing him backwards now. You had him, and you knew that you had to be very careful now. He was a lot stronger than you, and could overpower you, but he was also wounded. You were heaving by now, because he was blocking your punches, and you hadn't been able to hit him for real yet. 

Then, all of a sudden, he grinned. You frowned, but your questions were soon answered when you heard a gunshot, and then felt a roaring pain in your stomach. 

You couldn't hold in your scream of pain, and your knees gave up, and you fell to the ground, hitting your head against the iron balustrade. The two men appeared in front of you, and you tried moving away, but the sharp shot of pain in your stomach withheld you. They smiled wickedly, and one of them pointed his gun at you. "Y/N?" A voice called, and they looked up, tense. The man you'd hit against the temple said something, and the other grumbled in response. You were able to hoist yourself up with two arms, and were ready to jump up and overpower them with your whip - if you could reach it in time. 

"Oh no you don't," one of the men growled, and before you knew it, there was another gunshot, and there was pain in your arm. You fell to the ground again, holding the shot wound in your shoulder. You closed your eyes, letting your head lull to one side. 

"Y/N! Y/N, give us your position," Steve said. You grunted. "I'm down," you said, "and the shooters got away. S-shit," you whispered, looking at the blood dripping out of your stomach. 

"Ah, fuck," you grunted. 

 

You heard footsteps, and when you opened your eyes, you looked into bright blue eyes that you knew all too well. He was worried, you could see it clearly. 

"Those fuckers," Clint swore, putting his hands on your stomach to try to stem the bleeding. "They shot her in the stomach, and when she was on the ground, they shot her in the shoulder." 

"How bad is it?" Natasha inquired. You sighed deeply, letting Clint pull you up, to let you rest against a pillar. There were dark spots forming in your vision. 

"She's almost out- shit," Clint said. "Just hold on a little longer," Steve said, "I'm coming to get her." 

You opened your eyes again, and your vision was a bit clouded. 

"Hey, look at me," Clint said softly, and you turned your face to look him in the eyes. He was smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Stay awake, yeah?" "I wanna sleep," you mumbled. "You're not going to sleep," he said sternly, taking your face in his hands. "Listen, Y/N, you're staying awake." You shook your head, trying to get his hands away. The movement created pain in your body, and you winced. "It hurts," you said, "so much." He nodded. "I know, baby, I know it hurts, but you're going to be alright." 

Then you heard Steve's voice. "Clint? Can I take her?" Clint backed off, and you were pulled up in Steve's strong arms. 

"She's lost a lot of blood already," Clint reported, "and the bullet has grazed some organs. I'm not sure which, but it looks really bad." He sighed. "I'll take her to the hospital. Clint, I want you to round up those two guys with Sam." You didn't hear what Clint said, because everything was fading away. Slowly, you leaned against Steve's chest. Then everything went dark. 

 

"Is she going to be alright?" Natasha asked as she and Steve sat down in front of the room where you were being operated. "Of course she is," Steve said with a smile, "she's a strong girl." 

After half an hour, Clint and Sam arrived. "They're in custody," Sam reported, as Clint walked up to the room. He peered through the glass as the doctors worked fervently. 

"Will they be able to fix her?" He turned around with so much fear on his face, that Natasha couldn't breathe for a moment. "They will, Clint," surprisingly enough it was Sam who consoled the archer, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. "Y/N is really strong." 

 

You woke up in a soft bed, with a hand locked around your own. You took a deep breath, and looked around. With a light smile, you looked at the Avengers spread around the room. 

Tony and Bruce were curled up on one of the couches, with Natasha next to them, who had her back towards them. On the several seats in the room slept Steve, Bucky and Rhodey. On the other couch in the room lay Wanda, Vision and Sam, and on the third couch lay Thor and Loki. Loki was curled up against his brother, and Thor had a protective arm around him. You regarded them with a soft smile. 

When you tried to move, you noticed the weight on your legs. You held back a chuckle as you saw Clint's sleeping form. Your fingers were laced together, and you touched his hair, which was soft. He mumbled something in his sleep, and you smiled. 

"You're awake, I see," you looked up to see your best friend standing in the doorway, holding a cup of coffee. 

"And still very sleepy," you answered with a smile. She smiled, and sat down on the other side of your bed. "Do you need anything?" 

You shook your hand. "Why's everyone here?" She grinned. "They were really worried about you, so as soon as they could, they went in here, and they refused to leave. I figured I'd better let them, to avoid having any fights in the hospital." You sighed. "We stitched your wounds, by the way. You're going to be feeling some pain for the following months, especially in your stomach and lower abdominals." You nodded. "But you're going to be okay, overall. The Avengers will take good care of you." 

You smiled, resting your head on the pillow again. "I'll call the others to do a few checks on you, alright?" You nodded, and she left the room. 

Clint grunted, and lifted his head slowly. You smiled at him as he blinked owhlishly at you before smiling. "You're awake," he croaked. "How are you feeling?" He got up completely, but didn't let go of your hand. You tugged him closer and kissed him softly. "I'm alright," you whispered, "thanks to you." He smiled wider. "Just promise me to not go off on your own anymore." You laughed. "I don't think I'm going on missions for a while." "Hmmm." He nodded, before leaning forward and kissing you again. "I love you," he murmured softly against your lips. "I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Not happy with the result, but alright, what can I say huh? This is all I can get out of myself. I'm sorrrrryyy.


End file.
